Fairy Tail: Next Generation
by FallenAngelJace
Summary: Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and the others have all grown up and some of them have children. This is the adventures, trials, and excitement that the Next Generation of Fairy Tail will face. This is my first FanFiction. Also, to know if you guys still love this, the goal is to reach atleast 5 reviews and I will have the next chapter up within 24 hours.
1. The New Members

**Fairy Tail: Next Generation**

Natsu, Lucy, Grey, and the others have all grown up and some of them have children. This is the adventures, trials, and excitement that the Next Generation of Fairy Tail will face. Also, this is my first Fanfic so please be honest. I would love to hear your ideas.

Characters :

Silas Dragneel: son of Natsu and Lucy, 16. Magic type: Fire Dragon Slayer

Jace Fullbuster: son of Gray and Juvia, 17, S-Class. Magic Type: Ice Make

Kayla Scarlet: daughter of Erza and Jellal, 16. Magic type: Sword Magic

Ashley Drayer: daughter of Laxus and Mira, 18, S-class. Magic Type: Take-Over

Lucas Redfox: son of Gajeel and Levy, 17. Magic Type: Iron Dragon Slayer

Douglas Conbolt: son of Romeo and Wendy, 14. Magic Type: Purple Flare

Sam Alberona: daughter of Cana, 15. Magic Type: Guns Magic


	2. Silas Dragneel

**Silas Dragneel**

The Dragon Slayer was walking to the Fairy Tail guild, all ready to start a new job with some of the members of his guild, when someone walked up to him and asked him "are you Silas, aka Salmander?" "um….yea, but who wants to know?" asked the red haired boy. "could you tell me about your parents, Natsu and Lucy?" he asked, eyes wide with excitement. "um, I guess I won't mind. Sure!" I exclaimed happily.

After finding a good place to sit, Me and the young boy sat down and I started. "well, a long time ago-" I had begun but the young boy shook his head. "what's wrong, kid?" I asked and he replied "I wanna know something cool. Like how they first met" and I grinned. "you got it! Natsu was in town, looking for his father, the best and greatest Dad ever. After getting off the train, well, after being left on the train for a long time, Natsu and his partner Happy overheard someone call out the name of his father, Igneel. Excited, the duo ran to the crowd, hoping to find the dragon but instead, found some weird man named Bora. It was at that moment that he met Lucy, his future wife and my mother." I told the kid, looking down at the kid, whos eyes were wider than before. "wow, so natsu's father really is a dragon." "yep, and so is my uncle!" I bragged and before the boy could beg to know, a certain, blue-haired mage came out and said "Silas! The whole guild is waiting for you!"


	3. Jace Fullbuster

**Jace Fullbuster**

The ice mage looked at the dragon slayer, sighing. "Come on, Silas. The Guild is waiting for you so we can start the celebration. It wouldn't be any fun of the whole guild isn't there, and since you are apart of the guild-", though, I didn't get to finish as Silas lifted me up and started running. "I'll finish the story later, kid" Silas called out. "Put me down, dragon breath!" I told his rival before knocking him on the head. Silas dropped me like a big of hot potatoes and rubbed his head. "Watch it, stripper!" Silas countered, seeing as how the my shirt was off. Jace, like his father, was taught the same Ice magic that Ur taught Gray and like Gray, has developed the habit of stripping his shirt, even if he doesn't know it. "Get a move on, loser!" Silas called out as he took off to the guild. _"I swear, I'm gonna freeze him and send him out to see one of these days"_ I thought as I sped up to reach the guild.

Upon entering the guild, the Ice Mage saw all of his friends and guildmates. "Sorry. Silas was as clueless as ever." I explained before receiving a fist of blazing flames to the cheek, sending me flying into a table. "I could never forget this. I would rather admit you're powerful the day I forget." Silas said, being serious. Before a fight could ignite, a tall man with reddish brown hair walked out. "You two act just like your fathers. Remember, this is supposed to be a great day. This day, over years ago, a couple of great wizards came together and formed the very guild we're in now. Look around. These are your allies, your best friends but most importantly, these are your family. Together. Forever. We are Fairy Tail!" Gildarts, the seventh master of Fairy Tail exclaimed. I nodded and thought _"That's the perfect speech right there and soon enough, I will be the next Guild Master of Fairy Tail!" _


	4. Kayla Scarlet

**Kayla Scarlet**

I sighed, watching Jace and Silas go out at again. "Stop it guys. Can't you both go one day without fighting? Idiots." I murmured, earning a glare from both of them. "You're just saying that because you lost in the S-class trails last month." Silas grinned. Suddenly, I turned towards Silas. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Jace murmured in Silas' ear, watching the mage walk closer. "I'm outta here!" Jace exclaimed, running. Unfortunate for him, I tossed a dagger right at Jace, his shirt pinned to a table that was flipped. "You're gonna watch incase you wanna pull this shit with me." I grinned before facing the dragon slayer. "Not again." "Silas has dug his own grave" "my moneys on the Scarlet girl" said a few members of the guild as they formed a circle around them.

As usual, Silas made the first move, running towards me with a fist enclosed by heat. I just simply dodged out of the way. "SO GRACEFULLY!" a man shouted and many others agreed. Silas cuffed his two hands together and blew fire out of his mouth, in which I barely managed to duck, the flames hitting those who bet on Kayla winning. "What's wrong, Scarlet? Can't hit me?" Silas baited the young sword wizard. "You really wanna go there?" "Give me your best shot" Silas said to me, answering my question. I then grinned. Grinned in a way I never have before. "You're as good as done" I whispered before running up towards him, charging at him a dagger. Silas jumped in the air but I predicted he would, reacting to this by turning and tossing the dagger at the Dragon Slayer. Gasp could be heard as many were shocked by my speed. Silas, without thinking, shot a fireball at it, not seeing the figure behind him until he was on the ground, smoke appearing from his head after I knocked him out.

I slowly turned her head towards Jace, who started sweating very fast. "W-wait Kayla. I-I never had planned to mess with you. I just lost control for a moment and HOLY SHIT!" Jace screamed as I ran up to punch him but instead grabbed his head and whispered something in his ear. After which, I pulled the dagger out of Jace's shirt and and walked away to talk with Cana's daughter, Sam.


	5. Sam Alberona

**Sam Alberona**

I was sitting at the stool where her mother would normally sit, drink some rootbeer. Being only 15, she wasn't allowed to have beer but it doesn't matter since, to her, soda is her version of beer. Seeing Kayla walk over, I gave her a high-five. "Thanks to you, I just earned enough money to buy 10 more cups of rootbeer. I'll buy you one since you helped me earn it." I offered but she declined. "Nah, you don't have to. Besides, beating Silas is a daily thing. Only an idiot would bet on Silas." Kayla said. Sadly, Romeo, Wendy, and Alzack's daughter, Asuka, who were S-class wizards now, had bet on Silas. I watched as the three of them headed out and I asked Kayla, "Do you wanna go out and accept a job? I've been really bored lately and there's nothing to do around here." Kayla thought about it and nods. "Sure. I don't have anything to do."

Jace and Silas, who somehow recovered from the fight, tagged along for the job. "What's the job anyways?" Jace asked and I said, "We need to sneak into a bandit's hideout and recover some of the stolen goods." Upon boarding the train, Silas suddenly looked green and I remembered. "Kayla, if you would do the honors." I asked and Kayla grinned before knocking Silas out again before he could throw up. While riding, once Kayla left to use the bathroom, I asked Jace, "What did Kayla whisper to you doing the fight?" Jace's face lit up and he shook his head. "I would rather not talk about it." "Come on, whats the worse thing she could do" Jace looked up at me and before he could say it, Kayla walked back in and said "Don't tell her." Jace looked down and then out the window. "If you wanna know, just ask?" Kayla told me and so I asked her. "Well, I told Jace if he doesn't do what I said, I'll beat the living daylights out of him. He only has to do what I say when we're in the guild. Outside the guild, he just has to behave." And the two girls laughed.

Upon the train stopping, Silas woke up and tried punching Kayla but punched Jace instead. Jace was about to punch him back but was stopped by Kayla. "Fight later. Focus on the mission." Sam led the way to the clients shop. A young girl named Alex was inside when she saw them. "Oh, hello, are you the wizards who accepted the job?" she asked and Sam nodded. "Yes, we are. Can you give us any more information then what's on the paper"? Sam asked. "Well, it started a few days ago, the bandits just walking into the town and attacking. They come every two hours, taking the jewels they want. T-they took people hostage and killed the mayor." Alex told them before whispering "They took my father." Sam saw Silas' eyes widen and he clenched his fists. "I promise" he murmured but everyone heard him. "I promise I'll get your father back." Sam never saw this side to him before. _It must be because of what happened to our parents. All of ours. _She thought and said, "Silas is right. We will get them all back." Just as a bandit walked in. "It's time to-" He stopped upon seeing the three angry faces in the building. A few mintues later, Jace was wearing the outfit of the bandit, since he was the closet to resemble him. "Remember, wait until you see the ice to charge in." Jace told them as he left. The plan was working perfectly, none of them aware of the sudden follower that was trailing them. "Do well, my son" the follower murmured to himself, watching the ice mage take off.


	6. The Secret Plan

_**The Plan**_

_**Jace's POV**_

**I was running to meet up with the other mages from the Black Crow guild. Looking around, I kept running till I thought I heard someone behind me. I quickly turned around and got ready to attack the other when I didn't see anyone. **

"**Hm…I know someone is here. Just come on out and fight me!" Jace hollowed until he saw someone with a light blue cloak on that covered his face. "Who the hell are ya?" Jace asked and the man didn't respond. "The silence treatment won't help you. Ice Make: Lance!" Jace cried out the spell and seven lances shot out at the man. **

**He held out a hand and the next thing that happened, a black smoke cloud appeared. Jace waited until the smoke cleared to see an ice shield infront of the man. "So…you have the same magic as me. Well, that's not gonna help you-" Jace didn't finish as his face was met with a fist. The man stood over him and sighed. "I would have thought you would have put up a better fight then that, Jace Fullbuster." The masked man said. **

**Out of nowhere, two more cloaked figures appeared. "Did you do it, ice-breathe?" said the red-haired masked man. "Of course I did, dragon-breathe. Still though, are we really doing the right thing? We left them years ago, just like what Igneel and the other dragons did to you and the other dragon slayers. They all think we're dead or missing or both" said the first man. "Believe me, if there was another way, I would say yes but we can't appear yet. We've been protecting them for this long. It's only a matter of time." The third masked person said before taking off the mask. "It's our job. We promised all of the others who died." Lucy said and her two teammates, Natsu and Gray nodded before walking off.**

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed this. If you did, then please leave a review. I love to bath in them XD. But I'm serious; please review so I know whether I should keep this fan fiction up or not. From your favorite hedgehog.**_

_**Jace Hedghog**_


	7. Lies & Truths

_**Lies &amp; Truths**_

_**Before I start, please note that I have a challenge for you. I want you all, my reviewers and followers, to review and tell me on whether or not I should continue. If this story doesn't meet the reviews it needs to stay alive, then I'm putting this on hold. Other than that, enjoy this story.**_

_**Silas's POV**_

**I was sitting in the guild, still pissed. After we waited, Sam went out to see if Jace was fine. She found him knocked out. We came back as fast as we could. Jace has yet to awaken. He's been muttering things but it wasn't in any language known to man. If that wasn't enough, there have been attacks on the guild. It's as if someone doesn't want us to leave the guild. **_**It's time. My father would want me to keep fighting. **_**I thought when I saw Romeo, Wendy, and Asuka walking into a separate room with Gildarts. Curious, I was about to go and find out when Kayla stopped me. "Don't. It's there concern and not ours. I have a mission for you, me and Sam. We're going after the guys who supposedly beaten up Jace." I grinned and listened to her mission plan.**

_**Gildart's POV**_

_**I looked at my three mages. The same three who knew what I knew.**_** "Romeo, do you believe it's time to tell them about their parents?" I asked the older mage. Since the **_**incident**_**, Romeo's hair has become abit shaggier like and he has trained a lot harder. "No. It's not time. Natsu and the others will come back. Just like they did from the S-class trials." "That's different. They're gone, Romeo. Just like my parents and yours are." Asuka told him. "I believe it's time. We can't keep this a secret anymore. Secrets are what nearly destroyed the town!" She exclaimed and sighed. "Wendy, convince your husband that we should." Wendy looked between them and stood with her husband. "We can't. If we do, worst will come from this. Not yet. When they are older-""WE CAN"T! WE HAVE TO TELL THEM!" Akura hollered. "If we keep this a secret, it will be like the Grand Magic Games."**

**I stayed quiet, remembering everything. **_**I had stepped up as leader when the new guild showed up, Dragon Heart. They demanded that we move out. We couldn't beat them. They unleashed a dragon. I had to unleash ours. The guild masters of Fairy Tail kept this dragon tamed uncase of an emergency like this. With our dragon slayers, we used our dragon to fight them but thiers was more powerful. They over powered ours. **_

_**They left done after the fight for some reason but by then, many of our members were either dead or left because of the secret. Natsu, Lucy, and Gray left to find others. Gajeel and Laxus did the same. Mira, Elfman, Marajane, Freed, Bixslow, Evergreen, and many others died because of the attack. Levy left as well, wanting to disappear for awhile. Since then, only Romeo, Asuka, and Wendy stayed, having forgiven us, even though Asuka's parents died saving her. **_

"**The vote is final. We don't tell them but it's time to recall three of our members. Get Lucas, Douglas, and Ashley back as soon as possible." Gildarts told them **


	8. Laxus's Journey

_**Laxus' Journey**_

_Dear Reader, If you are reading this, some explanation is needed. This is before the new generation and what killed most of the members of fairy tail. This is aliitle sidestory to make up for not doing anything with this story._

"_Damn it!" __**Laxus thought as he punched a tree. **__"Every dragon slayer has some sort of sidekick. Natsu has Happy, Gajeel has Lily, and Wendy has Carla. Even those two Twins from Sabertooth has two pets, though, I doubt that emo kid's pet isn't a frog. Then there's that poison dragon slayers snake that disappeared. I wonder what others are thinking about it." __**He thought **__**as he was walking back to the guild. **_

_**As he was walking back, he felt like he was being watched by someone. After purposely walking in circles, he heard a branch crunch and shot lightning in its direction. "Come out! I know you're there!" Laxus said before seeing his stalker." What the heck?! What are you doing here?" He asked as he saw an old friend. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Lightning Dragon Slayer Laxus. How have you been?" said the man in the cloak with his face covered. "Mystogan, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at Edolas?" Laxus asked his old friend. "Well, that's just it. I need your help. Edolas has been attacked by a weird disease and we don't know the cause of it. Since I can't ask any of the others, it's best if I stick with someone the guild wouldn't notice go missing or will come looking for in a while. Are you coming?" Mystogan asked. **_

_**Laxus looked at Mystogan and shook his head. "Who are you for real? I know Mystogan and I know that it's not you so who the hell are you?" Laxus demanded as lightning stuck in the sky. Mystogan started laughing as he took off his mask. "Jellal, what do you really want?" Laxus asked as Jellal looked to where Melody was and motioned for her to come out. "As skilled as ever, Laxus." "You got 10 seconds before I smack you into your grave." "Oh but Erza wouldn't like that, now would she?" Jellal said as he held out an letter. "Get Erza and Mira to read this as well." "What about Gildarts or my old man?" Jellal sighed and said "Your old man would try to stop this and Gildarts doesn't want to be found. Just the three of you and that's it." Jellal sighed before he and Melody disappeared.**_

_**Laxus sighed and opened the letter. It was a job request from another guild. There was a mark of what seemed to be a dragon's claw on it. "Jellal, what have you gotten yourself into?" Laxus thought as he opened it.**_


End file.
